


Drunk on a plane

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex kind of makes an appearance, Drunk on a Plane, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: what happens when Lena and Kara unknowingly take the same plane to Cancun?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meh this is inspired on two songs by Dierks Bentley. I'm not a big fan of his music, I just thought those two songs were cool. I hope you enjoy this! feel free to let me know what you think :) P.S. It's not edited, so i want to apologize in advance.

Pathetic. 

If Kara had to choose a word to describe her current situation, she would choose pathetic. She could say humiliated too given the circumstances. She should’ve seen it coming, though. Siobhan always seemed to like her only because of her looks and the attention she received as a reporter. She only wanted to attend galas where Kara interacted with celebrities and businessmen. 

Siobhan gave her stability, and empty company. Kara thought she was in love, at least Siobhan was good at pretending to love her. When Kara proposed, Siobhan accepted with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She should’ve seen it. Siobhan broke up with her two days before the wedding. They planned the wedding for exactly seven months; catering, reception, dresses, plane tickets, and booked condo would go to waste. Well, everything except plane tickets and condo.

Kara figured that she might as well go to Cancun on her own. She would’ve invited Alex and Maggie, but the couple had a six-month-old baby and didn’t want to make them go through the trouble. So, that’s how she found herself on seat 7A. 

…

She drove her car towards her girlfriend’s apartment, when Lena got a phone call. “Hi, babe! Are you ready for our date?” Lena inquired excitedly, her face showed a radiant smile. “Lena, hello.” Veronica said a little too formally. “Look, Lena, I—I slept with Bruce Wayne. I think it’s best if we break up.” Veronica said making Lena’s smile fall. 

“So, you’re breaking up with me on our anniversary?” Lena asked in disbelief “Lena, I’m tired of waiting.” Veronica said, and Lena glanced at a tiny velvety box sitting on the dashboard. “So you slept with Bruce Wayne.” Lena said disbelievingly, mostly to herself. 

“He’s always been there.” 

“How long?” Lena asked. 

“six.” 

“Six times?” 

“Months.” Veronica answered, Lena could basically hear the roll of her eyes. 

“It’s been three years. Don’t you think I at least deserved you telling me at my face? You have to end it through a call?” Lena questioned calmly. Lena was only telling herself, so she could understand. They had been together almost three years; in that time, she had always been honest and attentive, she expected nothing less in return. She wondered what she had done wrong in order for Veronica to leave her. Then it hit her, and she chuckled bitterly. 

“You know, I was actually wondering why I didn’t deserve you? Asking myself what I had done in order for you to leave me—and cheat. I started blaming myself for your shitty actions. I thought maybe I wasn’t enough. Yeah I let my mind go there for a second. Then I realized that it’s not that I’m not enough, you are not enough for me.” Lena said. “I—I’m glad it’s over. Don’t wanna be marrying a cheater.” Lena said before hanging up and turning back home. She called her assistant, Jess, and asked her to book a plane ticket to Cancun for the next day.

Lena hastily packed her suitcase. Unfortunately, Jess couldn’t find a seat in first class, meaning that she’d have to go to second class. She wasn’t looking forward to being around screaming children, but she wanted a ticket out. She made sure to pack her earphones and a thick history book she had been wanting to read for a while. 

The CEO got her suitcase and walked towards the elevator. Her driver stood by the car, he gave her a greeting nod, took Lena’s luggage, and opened the door for her. After arriving at the airport, Lena got off the car as Santiago retrieved her luggage. “Santiago, take some days off. I’ll be gone indefinitely. I’ll have Jess contact you whenever I’m coming back.” Lena said and looked at her driver, she noticed a concerned look pass through his face. “With pay of course.” Lena added with a smile. Santiago thanked her with relief. 

…

Kara was sitting down and ready for the plane to take off, when suddenly someone’s leg bumped into her own. She looked up to find the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, who also turned out to be Lena Luthor. “I’m sorry.” Kara apologized with a light blush. “Oh, it’s my bad. I should be sorry.” The brunette said. “uh, apology accepted?” Kara offered with a grimace and a deep blush. “But I’m not.” The brunette continued making Kara get offended for a second. “I got to see just how beautiful your eyes are.” The brunette said with a charming smile, Kara felt herself blush—again. “Would you mind?” a man spoke behind the brunette. “Oh yes, sorry.” The green eyed, brunette, goddess said and walked down the aisle. 

She glanced towards the back when everyone was already in their seat and found the brunette sporting a sad face, but there was something there too, disappointment, and maybe anger. Kara frowned, not even three minutes ago she had a wide smile across her face. She didn’t want the brunette to feel sad. Not then, not ever. All she wanted was to see her smile and make her laugh. Maybe kiss her too. No. She had just broken up with her girlfriend of two years. She couldn’t move on so quickly, right? 

She ignored her thoughts and went back to her book. 

…

The plane had taken off for over half an hour when the flight attendants walked down the aisles pushing a kart with drinks. Lena was about to decline when she noticed the tiny bottles of Jack Daniels. She bought all of them and placed them on her tray. The flight attendant gave her a funny look, which she ignored. That bimbo didn’t even know why Lena wanted to get drunk. She wouldn’t understand. 

Empty bottles littered the seat next to hers. She didn’t care. “Can I get you anything else?” The flight attendant asked with a suggestive smirk. “No, thank you. Actually. Yeah. I’d like to buy drinks for everyone who is of legal age—and if they accept of course.” Lena answered. She didn’t have to drink alone. More than half of the passengers were college students or a tiny bit older than her anyway. They would most likely accept. “For everyone?” the bimbo asked nervously. 

“No. Everyone gets Jack, except that blonde sitting in 7A. She gets the best wine that you have.” Lena said with finality. “Yes ma’am.” The flight attendant said. A few minutes later, the kart was rolling around, leaving tiny bottles of Jack Daniel whiskey at every tray. Everyone seemed confused, until the attendant announced that Ms. Luthor had bought them drinks. 

Kara didn’t receive a bottle of jack and she didn’t know whether to be relieved or offended. Nobody owed her anything, but everyone had gotten some. That was rude. Kara took her book in her hands again, and just when she was about to start reading, Jazmin, the flight attendant came around and gave her a bottle of red wine. Kara was confused until Jazmin pointed in the direction of the brunette, who turned out to be Ms. Luthor. 

Ms. Luthor held up her glass towards Kara, who mouthed “cheers” with a smile. 

Lena sent a second round of whiskey, then a third one, and a fourth one. Nobody complained. A couple of people thanked her with a smile. Some others just raised their glass with a smile. 

//

The flight was over before she knew it. Kara was a little bit tipsy, but managed to get to the baggage claim. She didn’t expect to find Ms. Luthor almost passed out. She couldn’t just leave the brunette. 

“M-Ms. Luthor?” Kara inquired and tightened her grip on her purse. “Lena.” The brunette mumbled without looking at Kara. “I’m Lena.” The brunette said and looked up with a smile. Her eyes widened comically but quickly composed herself—or at least tried to. “Hi, Lena. I’m Kara Danvers.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Lena said dreamily. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” She added. 

“Thanks, Lena. But hey do you have a hotel?”

“Kara at least take me to dinner first.” Lena said with a giggle, making Kara blush deeply. “I mean, you can’t stay here at the airport.” Kara explained. “Right. Kara, can you please help me get a taxi?” Lena slurred. “Yeah, of course.” The blonde said and helped Lena with one of her bags. 

The pair made their way to the taxi area, and Kara helped Lena get into the cab. “Do you know where you’re going?” Kara asked shyly. “Yes, sweet angel.” Lena said with a wink. “Me puede llevar a la residencia Luthor porfavor.” The brunette expertly told the taxi driver. Kara didn’t know why hearing Lena speak Spanish was such a turn on. She blamed it on the alcohol. “Thank you for your help and see you around, gorgeous.” Lena slurred with a wide grin. 

“see you around, Ms. Luthor.” Kara said with a smile, “I hope to see you around.” She whispered with a smile as she watched Lena’s taxi pull away from the curve. The blonde hailed her own taxi. Kara gave the taxi driver the address of the condo. The apartment she rented was very luxurious. She didn’t expect it to be fully stocked with food, alcohol, and it even included a lady that would go clean every other day. That was awesome. She tried to keep her face from falling when she walked into the master bedroom and found it decorated with candles and a bottle of champagne. 

Kara kept the candles and opened the bottle. She decided to take a bath since the flight wasn’t as long, but she still felt tired. She could go out the next day. 

//

Lena woke up early in the morning with a massive headache. She hadn’t had that much alcohol since college. After arriving to her apartment, she opened a bottle of whiskey and finished it in record time. 

After fixing herself a cup of coffee and something that resembled breakfast, Lena sat down at her balcony and enjoyed the morning breeze. Being alone wasn’t as comforting as she thought would be. She could always go out. Maybe hook up with someone. The young CEO couldn’t get that beautiful blonde out of her head for some reason. Too bad she’d never see her again.

Lena avoided going out for most of the day. She did yoga, swam in her pool, tanned, and listened to music. Being alone wasn’t bad after all. A little after four, she decided to take a shower, she wanted a drink, anything to drown out the pain. 

She actually wondered whether she was in pain or actually relieved about finding out what Veronica did. She could get over Veronica, but being cheated on and lied to wasn’t something she was sure she’d forget. She had two options, one: close off like some of her friends had done before, or two: continue wearing her heart on her sleeve. 

She had been in that closed off state before dating Veronica. The blonde did work hard to breakdown her walls and Lena realized that letting people in was a way to let herself be happy. But what if people hurt her the way Veronica had? No, people were different and she deserved to find that one person. One that didn’t hurt her. One that also wore her heart on her sleeve. One that wasn’t scared to show her feelings. One that wouldn’t go and cheat on her the first chance she got. 

Lena ended up wearing a tight black dress, killer heels, and light make up. Yes, she was dressed to impress. 

…  
Lena didn’t expect to walk into a bar and find Kara, the beautiful blonde from the plane. The blonde sported a beautiful, radiant smile the day before, now she had a sad face and was looking at her beer like it held all the answers to her problems. Maybe they had more in common that she thought. 

Just when Lena was about to go her way, she remembered that she had been a slurring idiot the day prior. She was so embarrassed that she almost didn’t approach the blonde. She could approach her and offer her a drink as an apology. Yeah that would work.

The CEO approached the blonde who currently took a long sip of her beer. “Hello, Kara.” Lena said with a smirk. “H-hi.” The blonde said after almost spitting her drink out. “I would like to apologize if I said something embarrassing yesterday.” The brunette said with a smile playing at her lips and didn’t sound apologetic. She knew what she had said. She would never apologize for simply pointing out that Kara was gorgeous, not that she cared to admit it out loud. 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Kara said with a light blush. “Can I sit with you?” Lena asked as she took a seat next to Kara. “uh yes…” Kara trailed off skeptically. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Lena to sit with her, it was just that she couldn’t formulate a proper sentence around the brunette. 

“Would you like a drink?” Lena asked. “No, I already—.” Kara started to say, but Lena was already flagging down the bartender. “Buenas tardes, me podria servir dos de tequila?” Lena asked him with a charming smile. The bartender nodded and poured them two shots of tequila. 

“cheers.” Lena said as she raised her shot glass and downed the whole thing. She didn’t even flinch. “cheers.” The blonde said and downed her own shot. Lena told the bartender to keep them coming. 

They danced for hours and downed more shots. Lena grinded heavily against the blonde, who in turn ran her hands up and down the brunette’s sides.

Kara couldn’t believe what Lena’s touch was doing to her. No one had ever set her body on fire with just a simple touch. 

 

//

Kara woke up feeling refreshed. That was strange given that she had practically drowned herself in alcohol the night prior. As she looked at her surroundings, Kara panicked internally. She wasn’t in her rented condo. She was also naked, very naked under the sheets. 

Upon getting up from bed, Kara could not find her clothes anywhere so she wrapped herself in the sheets. An empty bottle of wine sat by the bed, as well as some panties that she was sure weren’t hers. The door was ajar, so she took tentative steps towards it. 

There was a pool with the clearest water she had ever seen, and she could see the beautiful ocean in front of her, but that wasn’t the only thing that caught her attention. Lena was in the water, enjoying the sun. 

The brunette noticed Kara standing by the door, so she smiled seductively. “Wanna join me, supergirl?” she asked with a wink. Kara wanted to ask what she meant by supergirl, but decided to ignore that and dropped the sheets instead. 

Kara could not bring herself to be disappointed about not swimming when as soon as her body made contact with the warm body, Lena approached her and started touching her body in ways that made her skin burn. 

Kara came three times before Lena could get a chance to. 

//

After evening things out with Lena, Kara’s stomach started rumbling, so Lena offered lunch, which the blonde promptly accepted. They made their way to Kara’s rented condo after Lena had taken a shower and gotten ready.

Lena waited patiently in Kara’s living room. She checked her phone as she had several Instagram notifications and found a picture that had been tagged by Jess, her assistant and best friend. It was one of those gossip Instagram accounts, and immediately glared at her phone. The picture wasn’t one about Veronica breaking up with her. Lena’s mind had automatically gone there, but she was surprised when she saw a picture of her and Kara. She was sitting at the bar with her hand up Kara’s thigh, and the blonde was smiling with a deep blush on her face. 

Lena’s glare was gone in a second. “Lena Luthor spotted in Cancun with a mysterious blonde.” Was the caption. She checked another tag by Jess and found a picture of Lena in her pool getting cozy with Kara. That was seconds before she started assaulting the girl with kisses and orgasms. The caption read, “Luthor and mysterious blonde getting more than a swim at the Luthor residence.” 

She shut her phone off just as Kara walked into the living room. She was wearing shorts that were unholy and she knew she’d have trouble keeping her hands off of them. “Ready?” Kara asked with a radiant smile. In that moment, something within Lena woke up. It wasn’t lust, or anything of that sort. It was something foreign, something she was unfamiliar with. She didn’t dwell on it, though, because Kara practically dragged her out the door. 

…

“This food was great!” Kara said with a big smile. “I told you.” Lena said with a smile of her own and waved to the waitress. “What would you like to do now?” Lena asked. “I don’t know. I had a few things we could do, but I don’t really want to do them now.” Kara said with a blush on her face. Lena noticed that her face fell a little. 

The waitress showed up with the check and after a long fight about who would pay, Lena ended up paying, promising Kara she could pay next. “I mean, there’s so much we could do. There’s cruise ships, this island nearby, one of the seven wonders of the world, swimming with dolphins—.” Lena suggested. “Wait, there’s dolphins and we can swim with them?” Kara asked excitedly. “Yes, would you like to go?” 

“Yes! Of course, I want to go!” Kara said excitedly. “Let’s get going, then.” The brunette said with a smile. 

…

Kara didn’t realize that a week had passed. She had been practically living at the Luthor residence. Their days were filled with smiles, sex, and romantic dinners. Kara almost didn’t even remember why she was there alone. If she was being honest with herself, she was glad she had taken that decision. 

Lena was asleep by her side. The light that came from the moon illuminated the room perfectly, Kara looked at Lena. She really looked at her. She had an amazing jawline which was her favorite spot to kiss. Her lips were like poison and she wasn’t sure she wanted a cure. 

“Kara.” Lena mumbled as she buried herself on Kara’s neck. Her arm was loosely wrapped around her torso and her legs tangled beneath the sheets. Kara let herself enjoy the feel of Lena’s naked body against her. It was always making her body tingle and burn in a good way. 

It was kind of fast to move on, right? 

She slowly untangled herself from Lena and made her way to the living room. She found her phone in her purse and turned it on for the first time since getting out of National City. She knew Alex would be pissed, but she understood. 

Her phone immediately started vibrating as many text messages and notifications from social media drowned her phone. She was confused. There were many texts from Alex and some from James, hell even some from Siobhan. She ignored them all and went straight to her contacts. 

“Hello?” Alex answered groggily. She checked the phone and it was barely past five in the morning in National City. “Alex.” Kara said nervously. 

“Kara! Oh my god, why haven’t you answered any of my calls or texts? I know you said you’d be fine, but hey at least check in to know that you’re not dead in a ditch!” Alex ranted, suddenly awake. 

“Sorry, Alex. I haven’t turned on my phone since I arrived.” 

“Yeah that much I can tell.” 

“uh I’m okay. Actually, I’m not.”  
“Okay, tell me where you are. I’ll fly down to Cancun as soon as—.”

“No I mean, I’m fine. But I met someone. And I’m scared because I feel all of these things and I’ve barely known her for a week, but I never felt them when I was with Siobhan.” 

Alex cleared her throat. “Have you seen news from CatCo or any other media?” Alex asked nervously. “No, why?” Kara inquired. 

“Have you been sleeping with Lena Luthor?” Alex asked tentatively. 

“Uhh, yes?” Kara answer skeptically. How did Alex even know? 

“You—wow uh you need to check twitter and Instagram.” Alex said. 

Kara stayed on the line as she checked her social media. She had gained at least one hundred thousand followers and she had hundreds of notifications. 

“Oh.” Kara said disbelievingly. She waited for Alex to scream at her for sleeping with a Luthor and basically flaunting it on media. Surprisingly for Kara, that didn’t happen. Kara wasn’t even aware of the fact that Lena was really recognized by paparazzi. She was kind of famous, but on the business field, not in gossip magazines like any other celebrity. No wonder Alex was not surprised. 

“She makes you smile, Kara. I’m glad you’ve moved on.” Alex said softly. 

“What? I’m not—.” 

“Don’t even try lying to me, Kara. I know you. You never looked this happy with Siobhan. I think you were just used to the routine.” 

“Alex I....” Kara trailed off once she finally realized that Alex was right. “She makes me feel things, and while it may not be love, I think it could grow into it. I just feel bad because just two weeks ago, I was about to marry another woman.” She said after a few seconds of silence. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Kara. She moved on before you even asked her to marry you. You were never happy and I could tell from the start. Now, with Lena it’s different. You smile with your eyes, and they shine with an intensity I’ve never seen before.” Alex spoke softly. 

“We haven’t even talked about that. I don’t even know if she would even want something else.” Kara said as she dried her tears. 

“All you have to do is ask.” 

“Thank you, Alex. I needed to hear that it was fine if I moved on so quickly.” 

“You’re welcome. I gotta go; Avery just woke up. Now, make sure that you check in.” Alex said and Kara could hear Avery crying through the phone.

“I will, tell Maggie I said hi. I love you!” 

“Love you, too.” Alex said and ended the call. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Lena mumbled as she strolled into the living room. Kara looked up and smiled at the brunette. “I was talking to my sister. I hadn’t contacted her since I got here.” 

“Is she okay?” Lena inquired as she set herself in between Kara’s legs and buried her face on the blonde’s neck. 

“yeah.” Kara said and hugged Lena closer to her body. She could get used to Lena’s body against her. She just hoped Lena felt the same way. 

…

The next evening the two women were having dinner at Lena’s place. Kara was a nervous mess, and she knew Lena could tell. “Kara, I—there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” Lena said suddenly, she was calmed and kept a stoic face. The blonde sat up on her chair nervously and automatically prepared for the worst. She probably heard what she was talking about with Alex and she freaked out. 

“Uh—yes. What is it that you want to talk about?” Kara said nervously. 

“Why is such an amazing woman alone in this paradise?” Lena asked with a smile, though Kara knew she was masking a much deeper question. Kara wanted to tell her why she was alone, but she didn’t want Lena to think that she was merely a rebound. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Lena said after a few seconds of silence and took a sip of her wine. “I want to tell you. I just don’t want to dump this on you. I’ve had so much fun with you, and I wasn’t looking for anything, but yeah.” Kara started. Lena gave her an encouraging nod.

“I was engaged to a girl and she broke it off two days before the wedding. I couldn’t get my money back so here I am. I don’t want you to think that you’re a rebound because I figured that if she had moved on, then I could too. Not that I’m expecting this to continue once I go back home. I mean I’d like it, but I don’t want you to think that you’re a rebound because you’re not. I don’t even know if you want more than whatever is happening between us. In that case I completely understand.” Kara rambled and took a gulp of her wine. Lena stared at Kara, like she was contemplating how to kick her out. 

“My girlfriend of three years broke up with me on our anniversary, through a call. Told me she cheated. I was going to propose. The morning after we hooked up, I panicked. I thought I was crazy; I had just gone through a breakup, and there I was, hooking up with a random stranger. Then I saw your beautiful face after you had just woken up. It’s been a week and I have not once thought about what she did to me. It’s like you’ve taken every part of my brain. Kara, you’re not a simple rebound and I want you to know that.” Lena said sincerely. “I know what I’m saying is kind of loaded, too, but I see future in this, Kara.” She added. 

“I see future in this too, Lena.” The blonde said truthfully. Lena wasted no time in pushing Kara’s plate away and taking the blonde right there, dinner forgotten. 

///

It had been six months since Kara returned home from Cancun. Her days had been filled with work, lunch and dinner dates, with Lena Luthor. They hadn’t made things official, but everyone knew they were exclusive. Kara always accompanied Lena to charity galas, so everyone just assumed they were together. The pair had grown impossibly closer, and Kara couldn’t be happier. 

Kara and Lena waited for their coffee order with smiles on their faces. Their hands loosely entangled, something they loved doing so they could feel closer. “Babe, I’m pretty sure that that Snapper will be happy. You can cover it, too. There’s no need to skip that assignment.” 

“I know, I just wish I didn’t have to be working the whole time.” Kara sighed and buried her face on Lena’s neck. 

“You won’t be working the whole time. The conference is only on Friday and Saturday; you and I can enjoy Hawaii the rest of the week.” Lena said with a chuckle and ran her hand through Kara’s hair. 

“One Latte and Black coffee for Kara” The barista called. “Let’s get our order.” Lena said and pulled Kara towards the counter. After getting their drinks, the brunette lead them outside of the coffee shop and started their walk to her apartment, their hands dangling together. 

“Lena?” the couple heard from behind. Lena was the first one to turn around with a raised eyebrow. Lena knew the voice. It was Veronica. 

“Veronica.” Lena acknowledged flatly. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” Veronica said. 

“Yeah, I heard from Lucy that you’ve been driving by my place.” Kara said, making Veronica look away, clearly uncomfortable. Lena cleared her throat. Veronica looked at the brunette with furrowed eyebrows. As she was checking Lena out, she noticed Kara’s and Lena’s hands clasped together. She wasn’t dumb; the CEO and Kara were on magazines almost every week. 

“Yeah, do you think we could talk? I think you made a mistake.” 

“You can kiss my ass, Veronica. Shall we go, honey?” Lena asked as she turned towards the blonde.  
“Yeah, you know how Alex gets.” Kara said with a slight grin. 

The CEO smiled at the blonde and started walking away. “You’re gonna regret this, Lena!” Veronica screamed. 

 

…

Later that night, Kara and Lena were lying in bed, just enjoying each other’s naked body. It didn’t go unnoticed by Lena that Kara had been quieter than usual. She was not even that excited at her nephew’s dinner celebration. 

“Are you okay, dear?” Lena asked and ran her fingertips down Kara’s back. The blonde stayed quiet for a few minutes and nodded slowly. “Kara, I can tell when something’s bothering you. You can talk to me.” 

“I just—what are we?” The blonde asked in a whisper. The CEO sighed. 

“Well, you and I are obviously exclusive, but I didn’t ask you to be my girlfriend sooner, because I didn’t want you to feel like a rebound.” Lena said softly. 

“A rebound?” Kara asked, sitting up. 

“You know, we've talked about this. When we met, we were freshly out of relationships and we just jumped into this. At first I thought it would be a one night stand, but when I woke up next to you that morning I realized that I wanted more. When we came back from Cancun, it was still too soon, but I’ve been ready for months. I just wanted to wait for the right time to ask you to be my girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend?” the blonde asked excitedly. 

“Yes. Kara Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?” Lena asked with a smile. 

“Yes! Yes yes yes! A million times yes, Lena. I’ll be your girlfriend!” the blonde said excitedly and pulled the CEO in for a sweet kiss. 

Six months ago, both women had been heartbroken, and in a twist of fate, they had boarded a plane. Who would’ve thought that getting drunk on a plane would make them the happiest women to walk the Earth?


End file.
